Respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) is a pneumovirus in the Paramyxoviridae family. It is an enveloped, nonsegmented, negative-stranded RNA virus. Its 15.2 kb genome has been completely sequenced and it contains 10 mRNAs encoding 11 distinct proteins. RSV has three transmembrane surface proteins (F, G, SH) essential for attachment and entry, two nonstructural proteins (NS1, NS2), a matrix (M) protein, a nucleocapsid (N) protein that encapsidates the viral RNA genome, a phosphoprotein (P), and an RNA polymerase (L). In addition, the RSV M2 mRNA encodes both the M2-1 and M2-2 proteins.
RSV is the leading cause of serious lower respiratory tract infection in infants and young children. Most infected infants and children suffer only mild symptoms, but 25-40% of them develop lower respiratory signs indicative of a viral bronchiolitis or pneumonia. Severe lower respiratory tract RSV infection can lead to consequences of different severity, ranging from increased risk of developing childhood asthma to death. Following RSV infection, immunity is incomplete and re-infections can occur throughout life. It is estimated that RSV causes approximately 60 million infections and 160,000 deaths worldwide each year. RSV infection results in up to 125,000 hospitalizations of infants annually in the United States, which is equivalent to approximately 0.1-0.2% of hospital admission of infants from this age group. The infants most at risk of severe RSV disease are those born prematurely, and those with bronchopulmonary dysplasia, congenital heart disease, or immunodeficiency. Hospital admission rates with these conditions range between 5% and 30%. The mortality rate among children admitted to hospital is approximately 3% for those with heart and lung diseases and up to 1% for those without these risk factors. RSV infection is also a significant cause of morbidity in the elderly and immunocompromised populations. In the hospitalized elderly, mortality can be as high as 10-20%, and in the severely immunocompromised patients with RSV pneumonia, the rate is approximately 50%.
RSV epidemics occur every winter in temperate climates. There are currently two known groups (also referred to as subgroups) of RSV: A and B. Both groups A and B may co-circulate within an epidemic, but their relative proportion may vary from year to year. The predominant epidemic group may also change in different years, with group A having a somewhat higher incidence of being the predominant group. The sequence homology between the two groups varies in the different viral proteins. For example, the F and N proteins are highly conserved with 91% and 96% amino acid identity between the two groups, respectively. The sequence of the G protein, on the other hand, is significantly different between the two groups, with the amino acid identity being only 53%. There is conflicting data regarding the virulence differences between the two groups of RSV. Some studies found no difference in the clinical severity of the illness caused by the two groups, while others reported that group A appeared to be associated with more severe disease.
At present, there is no clinically approved vaccine or effective antiviral therapy for the treatment of RSV. Attempts to develop a safe and efficacious RSV vaccine have failed thus far due to challenges associated with at-risk subjects (including infants, the elderly and the immunocompromised) who usually have low tolerance to the side effects of a vaccine and who tend to mount reduced immune responses due to their weaker immune systems.
Ribavirin has been used to treat RSV infection but requires a prolonged aerosol administration, and there are doubts as to its safety and its efficacy in the treatment of RSV infection. In addition, ribavirin is associated with undesirable side effects such as anemia, fatigue, irritability, skin rash, nasal stuffiness, sinusitis, cough and even birth defects.
Palivizumab/Synagis® is a humanized murine monoclonal antibody directed against the RSV F protein that has been used as passive immunoprophylaxis to prevent the spread of the virus to the lower respiratory tract. Although palivizumab has been used successfully to reduce the frequency of hospitalizations for RSV infection in high risk populations, the antibody has only been approved for prophylactic use in infants who are at risk of developing serious symptoms from RSV infection, such as those born prematurely, and/or with congenital heart or lung disease.
Therefore, there is a significant need for compounds for the prevention and treatment of RSV and for therapies that extend safe and effective treatment to at-risk adults and children with acute RSV infections.